


Lips That Are Sealed Collide

by forevertrueblue



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevertrueblue/pseuds/forevertrueblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Casey, and a conversation about kissing. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips That Are Sealed Collide

Title: Lips That Are Sealed Collide  
Summary: Derek, Casey, and a conversation about kissing. What could go wrong?  
Author: forevertrueblue  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Life With Derek.

 

"If you don't like me than kiss me," Derek challenged her. His stare daring her to take the first move. He smirked when she hesitated, knowing that she's thought of kissing him at least once or twice. If she really hated him then she wouldn't have thought twice about kissing him. Although she had hesitated for a slight second her cold demeanor had gone back up as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"In your dreams, " Casey fired back at him trying to appear unfazed by the current situation.

"Actually, in your dreams," his smirk never changing as her eyes widened and she let her guard down.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, Space-Case," he said enjoying every single minute of this. "I ran across something a few days ago. You know this is why people over the age of twelve don't keep a diary anymore. It could expose some very interesting secrets. Like dreaming about a certain step-brother, for instance."

"It was only a few times, two or three times at the tops," Casey rushed out. "It's not like I actually like you, plus it's not a diary it's a journal. There is nothing wrong with me keeping a journal. I happen to think it's a great way of keeping me sane," she replied trying to keep her cool. Lately, it seemed to get harder to stay under control when Derek was around.

"Actually Case, dreams are a way of your subconscious telling you what you really want," he informed her knowing this would get to her.

"Yeah right," she scoffed at his ridiculous accusation, denying what she had been feeling all along.

"If you don't believe me and you don't like me than you will have no problem kissing me. That is, if you really, truly, don't like me than you won't feel a thing. But if your afraid you might feel a thing, then don't do it."

Sighing she said, "Fine but I'm only doing this to prove to you that the dreams meant nothing more than a dream and I have absolutely no romantic feelings towards you."

Derek smirked thinking, 'right on time'. "Are you sure? You know you could always just admit you have feelings for me."

"Let's just get it over with," Casey replied her heart beating out of her chest. She really did want to kiss him but she couldn't admit it least of all to him. Cautiously, she closed her eyes and leaned in fully expecting to give him a simple peck on the lips. As her lips touched his she was surprised with how soft they were but what really shocked her was how much she enjoyed having his lips on hers. It was what she had imagined plus more. She definitely hadn't expected to feel an electric spark course through her or to feel incredibly giddy. With realization Casey broke the kiss apart, trying to catch her breath.

"See no feelings what so over," she rasped out in between breaths.

"Really?" He asked, not believing a word she said. He leaned back into her catching her lip against his, again. Their lips dueled passionately until Derek pulled away.

"Okay so maybe I do have feelings for you but that doesn't mean we can start a relationship together. We can't stop fighting long enough to get along, most of the time at least. How are we-" Casey's ramble was cut off by Derek's lips.

"Case, for once in your life don't worry about it. Live in the moment we will figure it out." He promised

"But-" Derek cut her off again but this time his finger kept her from protesting.

"Don't worry just do, okay?" she nodded prompting him to remove his finger from her lips.

"Dreams do come true," Casey remarked earning a smirk from Derek as he pulled her down for another addictive kiss.


End file.
